Country Girls
Country Girls (カントリー・ガールズ), formerly known as Country Musume (カントリー娘。), is an all-female J-pop group within Hello! Project. The group, which debuted in 1999, is known for its concept of being a group of "country girls from Hokkaido". The group's activities became inactive when Satoda became the sole member in 2007. On November 5, 2014, the group was revived with 6 new members."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. Country Musume's highest selling single is Hajimete no Happy Birthday! with 142,340 copies sold. Members ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] : Note: All following generations are unofficial, but presumed. Current Members 3rd Generation (2002) *Satoda Mai (里田まい) (General Manager)While Satoda Mai is still a member, she will not be participating in any group activities. 5th Generation (2014) *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) (Playing Manager)Tsugunaga will begin her activities as playing manager after Berryz Koubou goes on Indefinite Hiatus in Spring 2015. *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) *Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄) *Ozeki Mai (小関舞) Former Members 1st Generation (1999) *Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓) (Left: July 31, 1999; Leader 1999) *Yanagihara Hiromi (柳原尋美) (Died: July 16, 1999) *Rinne (りんね) (Graduated in late 2002; Leader 2000-2002) 2nd Generation (2000) *Asami (あさみ) (Graduated: January 28, 2007; Leader 2002-2007) 4th Generation (2003) *Miuna (みうな) (Graduated: January 28, 2007) Borrowed Members ;From Morning Musume *Ishikawa Rika *Konno Asami *Fujimoto Miki History 1999 On April 27th, Country Musume was formed by Tsunku and Japanese talent and fellow Up-Front Agency artist, Tanaka Yoshitake (the group’s original producer) and was billed as "Country Girls from Hokkaido". The initial group consisted of members and Hokkaido natives Rinne, Kobayashi Azusa, and Yanagihara Hiromi. The 4-week audition cycle was unusual since it didn’t only consist of the traditional voice and dance lessons, but also a physical challenge: working at the Hanabatake farm in southern Hokkaido. The purpose of the physical challenge was to show how responsible the girls were and how well they work as a team to fit the “country girls from Hokkaido” image, since Hokkaido is seen as the countryside of Japan–and the audition was open to all of Japan, not just Hokkaido. Thus, producer Tanaka called for the physical challenge to see who can live up to a “Hokkaido” image. Following the trend of their sister group, Morning Musume, Kobayashi, as the oldest member, was given the title as leader of the group. After working on their debut single with plenty of support from other singers such as Moritaka Chisato and Nakazawa Yuko, they were able to successfully record and complete the promotion video. On July 16th, Yanagihara was killed in a car accident, just days before their first single was released, at the age of 19. Yanagihara’s family was given the decision on whether or not Country Musume should continue their work and release their single as scheduled, to which they approved. On August 23rd, Kobayashi decided to leave the group for personal reasons. After a two-month hiatus, Rinne started performing as a solo act, but under the Country Musume name, releasing two singles. 2000 In May, Asami was added to the group, Rinne became group leader and the duo released one more single. However, by the end of the year, producer Tanaka decided to give Tsunku the producer’s position of the group, due to his difficulty in finding more members to join Rinne and Asami. The first change that Tsunku made was to “lend” members of Morning Musume into the group. 2001 Their popularity rose when Morning Musume's Ishikawa Rika, who is from Kanagawa, was lent into the group in April. Country Musume had their first charting single in Japan with the release of "Hajimete no Happy Birthday!". The trio, under the name Country Musume ni Rika Ishikawa (Morning Musume), released two singles and an album. 2002 On January 2nd, Satoda Mai was recruited into the group, although she initially auditioned to be a Morning Musume member. The quartet released one single before Rinne, the remaining original member, bid farewell on October 13th to pursue a career within Up-Front Agency as a stage actress, leaving Asami to become the new leader of the group. Afterwards, Asami, Ishikawa and Satoda released one more single. 2003 On April 27th, Country Musume had a major shift in its roster. Miuna, who is from Shizuoka, was recruited into the group. The group featured Morning Musume members and Hokkaido natives Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki, replacing Ishikawa Rika. Under this new formation named Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto, the quintet has released three singles as of date. 2004 In 2004, Country Musume participated on the fifth edition of Hello! Project's Folk Songs series, where various H!P artists sing covers of Japanese and Western folk songs. 2005 In 2005, Country Musume performed in the Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ concert tour as a part of Hello! Project Akagumi. Country Musume also toured with v-u-den and Inaba Atsuko. 2006-2007 On November 25th, 2006, it was announced that Asami and Miuna would be graduating from Country Musume and Hello! Project together on January 28, 2007, at the final performance of Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ http://www.helloproject.com/newslist/cuntry_0611250100.html. Since Konno and Fujimoto have also since graduated from Morning Musume, they are no longer “lent” to Country Musume. Thus, Satoda Mai is currently the only member, and continues to work under the Country Musume name. This is the second time that Country Musume consists of only one member. 2009 In 2009, Satoda Mai graduated from Hello! Project. After graduating, Satoda continues to be the only member of Country Musume under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. 2013 On October 1, the group was transferred from UP-FRONT PROMOTION to . 2014 On January 2, Tsunku revealed that he was considering to re-start Country Musume. On February 11, through a VTR message, Satoda Mai anounced the Country Musume Shin Member Audition during the 2014 Winter Hello! Project Concert tour. Satoda Mai will not participate in group activities for the possible new line-up, as she now resides outside of Japan. On August 7, it was announced that the auditions had ended and no new members were chosen. On November 5, it was announced that Country Musume was renamed to Country Girls and 5 new girls were added: Inaba Manaka and Yamaki Risa from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai from the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. Satoda Mai will be the group's General Manager/ Supervisor. Tsugunaga Momoko will also be a member of the group, becoming the playing manager when her group Berryz Koubou goes on indefinite hiatus in 2015.Satoda Mai (Translator: Skoban). "A report！ (Satoda Mai)." Blog!Project. 2014-11-05. The new unit will debut in the upcoming Hello! Project winter concert tour. 2015 On January 31, Country Girls will release their fifth indies single (first since the name change), "Itooshikute Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou," during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER concert in Fukuoka. This single will not feature Tsugunaga Momoko. On March 25, Country Girls will return to a major label with their major debut single, "TBA", with their six member line-up. Discography : Main article: Country Musume Discography Albums #2001.12.12 Country Musume Daizenshuu 1 #2006.08.23 Country Musume Daizenshuu 2 ;Best Albums #2008.10.12 Country Musume Mega Best Singles Major Singles ;As Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #2001.04.18 Hajimete no Happy Birthday! #2001.10.17 Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan #2002.04.17 Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ #2002.11.13 BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru ;As Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #2003.07.24 Uwaki na Honey Pie #2003.11.12 Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ #2004.08.04 Shining Itoshiki Anata ;As Country Girls #2015.03.25 TBA Indies Singles ;As Country Musume #1999.07.23 Futari no Hokkaido #1999.11.30 Yukigeshiki #2000.04.27 Hokkaido Shalala #2000.07.31 Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu ;As Country Girls #2015.01.31 Itooshikute Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou (愛おしくてごめんね/恋泥棒) Works Photobooks *2004.03.20 Minimoni & Country Musume ni Konno & Fujimoto (Morning Musume) in Hello Project 2004 Winter (With Minimoni) DVDs *2003.11.17 Country Musume Single V Clips 1 (カントリー娘。シングルVクリップス 1) *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006　～Shibuya des Date～) (Fanclub release) Trivia *Out of the active and former members of Country Musume, Rinne, Asami, Satoda Mai and Inaba Manaka were from Hokkaido prefecture. *From March 31, 2009 to November 4, 2014, the group was not part of Hello! Project. As of November 5, 2014, Country Girls (excluding Satoda Mai) will be under Hello! Project, but will not be produced by Tsunku. *Yamaki Risa and Inaba Manaka are the first Country Girls members to come from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, and Ozeki Mai are the first members to be born after the group's formation. *Satoda Mai hopes that Country Girls will expand into the United States."里田まいの“采配”は吉と出るか凶と出るか？" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports Web. 2014-11-06. See Also *Country Girls Members *Country Girls Discography *Country Girls Concerts & Events *Country Girls Gallery Total Sales Count References External Links *Country Musume Profile (archived) *Wikipedia: English, Japanese, German, French, Korean, Malay, Dutch (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto), Romanian, Chinese cs:Country Girls it:Country Musume Category:Country Girls Category:1999 Units Category:2009 Departures Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Groups Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:POTATO Category:Berryz Koubou Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2014 Additions Category:Up-Front Create Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Promotion